The Wraith
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: In a world of mutants, super-soldiers, marvels and gods of all kind. The one simply called The Wraith stands out among the few. Not dead, but a ghost, not entirely good but not entirely evil occupying a gray center of the universe. Though times will come where even he will have to get involved. Care to come and see his story? Anti-Hero Danny. Massive Harem. Don't like, don't read.


The Wraith

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRAP!

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: So this chapter will be short and will basically be used to introduce the story will be like. Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more of this and be sure to check out my other stories. This is a harem story so if you have suggestions for girls for the harem then please leave a review or send me a pm with the girls in mind. Note that this is a crossover with the entire Marvel Universe so you don't have to limit yourself but detailed reasons as to why certain girls should be in the harem will be given special consideration.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Prologue: Ghost Boy

It was late on a Saturday afternoon in the small city of Amity Park. In a part of the city where the brickstone homes were was one that stood out due to the massive station fastened to the roof with the sign 'Fenton Works' in bright neon green letters along the top. A teenage boy stared out of a window in the building with a somber look on his face. He had black hair and dull blue eyes while wearing a simple white t-shirt with a red oval on the front and blue jeans. Normally on days like this he would be with his friends but lately he became less and less sociable due to an accident that occurred in his parent's laboratory. He wasn't hurt or sick, but something had changed in him.

He would look in the mirror and sometimes his eyes would glow a vivid, eerie green or sometimes when in public or in school, parts of his body would disappear causing him to panic only to re-appear. Thatwas just some of the minor stuff. The worse was when he would vanish all-together and start to sink through the very floor or even worse was when his very fingers shot out green energy. In fear of these changes, the boy started isolating himself more and more from his family and friends in fear of hurting them or them becoming terrified of him and hating him. It was just like what the news said about the mutants, the people who at birth showed signs of abnormal abilities.

He sighed miserably to himself; it was horrible going through all of this but not being able to talk about it with anyone. He was never popular at school, but his new loner habits were starting to alienate his few friends and even his family was getting suspicious. It was really hard trying to hide it from his parents, since they were ghost hunting experts who already got the reputation of being mad scientists. What would they even say if he told them that he was someone mutated by one of their inventions? Especially since they keep saying how much they want a 'specimen' to experiment on.

There was a knock on his door, making the boy jump as he turned to it. "Danny?" He heard his mother call out. "Are you in there?" She asked as she tried to open the door, only to realize that it was locked.

"I-I'll be right there!" He said as he hurried over. He opened the door just a crack.

"Danny," his mother said as she stared at him through the crack. "Are you okay? You've been acting very...strangely over the past couple of weeks." She said as she raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, just um...thinking about a few things," he said uneasily. His mother studied him, the concerned frown and inquisitive look in her eyes made him more nervous, especially when his hand started to turn invisible from the fingers going up his arm. He shook his arm from behind the door till it came into vision again. "I see...well come down stairs, you have someone who wants to talk to you."

"I do?" He asked. "Who?"

His mother merely smiled at him. "I think you should come see." She said as she went downstairs. Danny reluctantly followed her but as he reached the stairs he looked down at the top of the stairs to see a young woman with red hair drinking tea with his father. The woman wore a black suit with a short skirt, almost like a business woman or a secretary. As if sensing his stare, the woman looked up at him green eyes and a faint smile.

"Ah, so you must be Daniel," she said as she gave him a faint smile.

Danny's cheeks turned a light red at the woman's smile. For an older woman she was quite attractive and his eyes unconsciously went to the redheads rather amble curves. "Y-Yeah," he said simply as he took a step only to have his foot phase through the flow making him trip down the stairs.

"Danny!" His sister called out as she went over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

His father went over to him and helped him up. "You've been getting into a lot of these accidents," he noted. "What's been on your mind lately?" He asked copying the same look his mother gave him.

"N-Nothing really. I just was distracted." He said as he looked over at the woman who was still smiling kindly at him as she drank her cup.

"I see. Well, straighten up!" He said as he gave him a hard slap on the back. "You've been given a special opportunity!" He said cheerfully.

"'Opportunity?" He repeated as the woman walked over to him.

"Yes," she said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jean Grey." She said as she held out her hand. "I'm the headmistress of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and I'm here to personally offer you enrollment with full-expenses paid."

Danny stared at her hand then back at her with wide-eyes. "Umm...are you sure you aren't looking for my sister Jazz?" He said. "I'm not a good student; just ask any of my teachers. So I think you would just be wasting your time on me."

Jean merely smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid you misunderstand, Xavier's School doesn't look for students who are already thriving academically, but instead give students who have great potential but are in an environment that's holding them back a chance by putting them into a different one with students going through similar problems and understanding educators. After all, our school motto is 'Mutatus Mutadis,' 'Changing only things which need to change.'"

"I see...well I-I don't know...it's rather sudden."

Jean merely smiled at him. "How about we sit down and discuss this?" She offered as she turned to his mother. "Mrs. Fenton, would you kindly mix some more of that Jasmine tea?" She asked.

"Oh of course. I usually don't get people asking for that." She answered as she picked up the tea set and moved into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" His father said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Danny stared at his parents leaving before looking back at the headmistress. "Look Mrs. Grey, I'm sorry that you came all the way to Amity Park for me but I just don't think your school would be suited for someone like me. I've been having a...lot of personal problems and-."

"I know," she said simply as they walked over to the living room table and sat down on the couch. "I know that recently you've been experiencing things that you just can't comprehend. Things that you've been scared to tell anyone because you're unsure of how they would react. Especially those closest to you."

Danny stared at her in shock as he backed away from her. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Jean merely smiled at him. 'Because I know just what you've been going through. I've been through similar circumstances.' Her voice spoke without her mouth moving.

Danny's eyes went even wider. 'H-How? A-Are you in my head?!' He thought.

'Yes. I, too, had abilities that I couldn't make sense of either.' Her voice answered in his mind. 'I've attended Xavier's and I learned how to not only to control it but learned that I didn't have to live my life alone, that there are many others like me. Surely you want to learn this as well?'

Danny stared at her blankly as his mother came out with another pot of tea. "Here it is Mrs. Grey," she said kindly.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton." She smiled before turning to Danny. "So Danny?" She asked. "Won't you give it some thought?"

Danny stared at her some more before looking down at the floor, then to his parents, smiling brightly at him. "Okay," he said, "I'll go."

END

* * *

So that's the first chapter, like I said it is short but it is to give an idea of what it will kinda be like. Note that this will partake in the entire Marvel Universe and not just X-Men so please feel free to offer girls for the harem and remember that those given special or detailed reason will be given special consideration but it is not mandatory.


End file.
